


Drinks With a Friend (Take Two)

by darkangel86



Series: Drinks [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Developing Friendships, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: Jace had absolutely no idea why he'd agreed to having a drink with Magnus Bane in the first place but here he was, standing outside the warlock's loft, with his hand raised to knock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of Drinks With a Friend.

Jace had absolutely no idea why he'd agreed to having a drink with Magnus Bane in the first place but here he was, standing outside the warlock's loft, with his hand raised to knock.

Before his hand could reach the door though it opened with a soft click.

“You know its not exactly safe to just snap your fingers to open your door, right?” Jace said as he made his way into the loft. “Anybody could be on the other side of the door.”

“I do know a thing or two about taking care of myself, Shadowhunter. As it is, my wards are specifically set to allow you in.” Magnus said with a flourish of his hand to close the door behind Jace.

“Oh. Well. Okay then.” Jace said awkwardly.

“Drink?” Magnus offered.

“By the Angel, yes.” Jace said with a groan, accepting the drink that magically appeared in his hand with another snap of Magnus' fingers.

Magnus grinned, snapping his own drink into his hand. 

“Feel free to make yourself at home anywhere.”

Looking around, Jace shifted from one foot to the other, unsure of himself entirely.

“Or we could sit outside, on the balcony? Its such a nice night out.” Magnus offered and Jace found himself nodding and following the other man outside.

“Nice view.” Jace stated as he looked out over the city.

“Hm. Yes. I do enjoy it myself.” Magnus said with a smile.

“So, uh, how was your day?” Jace cringed, nearly downing his drink. It was going to be a long night for sure.

“My day was lovely, thank you for asking.” Magnus laughed at the obvious discomfort on Jace's face. “You know, this doesn't have to be weird, right? We're just two people, who just happen to share a couple of very important people in common. Completely normal.”

“Yeah. No. Not completely normal at all,” Jace chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair. “But you're right. We can totally do this and it not be awkward as hell, right?”

“I have total faith in us.” Magnus smiled. “And who knows, maybe we'll end up friends before its over with.”

Jace highly doubted it but for Alec's sake, he'd give it a try.

&&

“So you always knew then?” Magnus found himself asking the blonde man sitting across from him roughly an hour later.

“I did.” Jace admitted, sighing and slumping back against the balcony wall. “I mean, I didn't know from the very beginning but it wasn't hard to figure out. You know Alec pretty well by now so I'd guess you gotta know he can't lie for shit.”

“Alexander is many things but a good liar he is not.” Magnus said, drinking the last sip of his colorful drink. “How old were you? When you realized, I mean.”

“Sixteen, seventeen maybe. I just remember catching him looking at me sometimes and it was different. It didn't exactly bother me cause I didn't really get it at first. But eventually, yeah, I got it.” Jace said carefully.

“And did it bother you then?” Magnus asked, curious.

“Not how you're thinking.” Jace said. “I was surprised. Obviously. And I'll even admit that I was a little flattered but once I really got it, I was scared shitless. I mean, you can't do that. Not with your Parabatai. Its completely forbidden. I was terrified someone was going to find out and punish Alec and that would have killed me, Magnus. I couldn't let that happen so I just started ignoring it. I had to. And Alec never brought it up so far as I know, he never realized that I knew.”

“So,” Magnus started. “It was never because you were disgusted with him then?”

“What?” Jace exclaimed, eyes wide. “No! Magnus, what the fuck?”

“I'm just curious. I can't help asking.”

“Alec means everything to me, warlock. Everything. He's my best friend, my brother. We're Parabatai. That's what my life comes down to. I'm as much his as he is mine. In every way that counts. Except...”

“Except a romantic way.” Magnus said nodding. “So it was never?” He risked asking.

“Never. I love him, Magnus. I do. But not like that. I'd die for him, I'd kill for him. He means more to me than I ever thought possible, but no, not like that.” Jace admitted, surprising even himself.

“Can I tell you something?” Magnus suddenly said, smiling down at Jace.

“'Course.”

“Everything you just said, how you feel about Alec?”

“Yeah?”

“I feel exactly the same.” Magnus admitted with a soft smile.

“Except...” Jace said, a grin tugging at his lips.

“Oh, except I absolutely do have romantic feelings for Alec.” Magnus laughed.

“Newsflash man, everyone knows that. I mean, dude, you crashed his wedding!” Jace laughed loudly at the sudden blush on Magnus' cheeks.

“Ah, yes. Believe it or not, that was not my intention.”

“Right.” Jace scoffed. “I saw your face when you walked through those doors. You were a man on a mission and you weren't leaving until you had Alec in your arms. Maryse and everyone else be damned.”

“Yes, well, Maryse Lightwood can kiss my warlock ass.” Magnus said with his head held high.

“Don't think Alec would be on board with that plan, dude.” Jace said with a laugh.

“It did feel quite good though. Alec choosing me. I didn't expect it. I walked into the Institute with every intention of having my heart broken.” Magnus admitted.

“Then why do it? Why show up if you didn't think he'd pick you?” Jace asked.

“I'm over 400 years old, Jace,” Magnus said, shocking the other man with the use of his actual name. “I've lived for so long, loved so many and lost them all. I'd condemned myself to never having that again. Its been so long since I've felt anything more than simple lust for another person that when I laid eyes on Alexander for the first time, he literally took my breath away.”

“You're immortal though, right? So that means...” Jace trailed off, dropping his gaze to the ground he was sitting on.

“I am. And it does. But I had to try. I had to. Maybe that makes me a selfish prick for doing that to Alec but-”

“Wait,” Jace interrupted. “Doing what to Alec?”

“For loving him knowing that its inevitable that he'll leave me one day.” 

“So, wait. You aren't concerned with outliving Alec? You're worried about what it'll do to him knowing he's leaving you?” Jace asked, in awe.

“Alexander means more to me than anyone I've ever known, let alone cared for. The thought of, of losing him is enough to make me sick but the thought of him knowing I'll be left alone, it breaks my heart, Jace. It kills me.”

“You really love him, don't you?” Jace asked.

“Its rather obvious, isn't it?” Magnus chuckled softly.

“Does he know?”

“Have I told him, you mean? No. I haven't.” Magnus admitted.

“Well why the hell not?” Jace demanded. “Alec has enough shit in his life at the moment to deal with. He deserves to know you love him.”

“You don't think its too soon?” Magnus asked.

“I think all you're doing is wasting the time that you have with him. You've got all the time in the world but Alec doesn't. He deserves to know that someone loves him. Unconditionally. After the way Maryse has been since the wedding that never was, fuck, Magnus, tell him.” Jace insisted.

“I assume then that you've told Biscuit that you love her then?” Magnus challenged, raising an eyebrow as if daring Jace to lie to him.

Jace looked down and away from the other man, knowing very well that his cheeks were flushed pink.

“Ohh! I see.” Magnus teased. “And? Does our dear Clarissa return the sentiment?” 

“She says she does but...”

“But what, Shadowhunter? You have to remember, I've known Clary for most of her life, so I know her. I saw her when you were gone. She would have gone to the ends of the earth to try and find you, all while believing you were her brother. I imagine once you both learned the truth that love only intensified. I have no doubt she loves you, Jace, so don't doubt her either.” Magnus smiled.

“Thanks.” Jace said, obviously choked up by Magnus' words.

“So,” Magnus started, a smirk forming on his face. “Do you really giggle when getting head?” 

Jace sputtered, his eyes widening in shock as Magnus sat back and laughed.

&&

“So, you have no idea where Jace is? Does anyone?” Alec exclaimed loudly as he stood in the middle of the Institute, exhausted and near the point of dropping where he stood. Hangovers were a bitch.

“I uh,” Someone behind Alec stuttered. “I think he left.”

“Well obviously since he's not here.” Alec snapped. “Does anyone know where he went?”

“Pretty sure he said something about going to see that warlock of yours.” Someone that Alec couldn't pinpoint said and he froze.

“Jace. Is with Magnus?” Alec turned to face Clary with wide eyes. “Did you know...?”

“No.” Clary replied, seeming just as shocked as Alec.

Alec groaned. There was no way this wasn't going to end in bloodshed. 

&&

“You're awfully interested in gay sex to be as straight as you claim to be, Pup.” Magnus said, matter of factly.

“What? Dude. I'm just curious. I mean, I get how it works and shit but, it feels good, I mean?” Jace knew his face was red. He could feel it. But he had too many drinks in him to really care at the moment.

“I promise, it feels good.” Magnus smirked.

“Huh.” Jace sat back against the balcony wall with his legs pulled up to his chest. “Wait. Pup? What the fuck, dude! I'm not a werewolf! Very much human sitting down here, _thankyouverymuch_.” Jace pouted.

“You're adorable when you pout,” Magnus grinned, laughing at the embarrassed look on Jace's face. “But its your eyes, they're different, like a Husky's and since calling you Husky won't work, I'm going with Pup.”

“You're ridiculous.” Jace mumbled, a smile forming on his face.

“Not the first time someone's said that to me, Pup.” Magnus winked at him.

“So that's a thing now?” Jace groaned.

“Absolutely.” Magnus grinned.

&&

“Any way we're going to walk in here and there won't be blood all over the place from where they've both tried to kill each other?” Alec asked, side eyeing Clary as they made their way up the walk to Magnus' loft.

“I want to say you're overreacting but I'm inclined to say no.” Clary admitted, eyeing the door in front of them in fear.

“Let's get this over with.” Alex said with a deep sigh. Pushing the door open, he braced himself for the worst. What he got had never crossed his mind, would never cross his mind in a million years. “Uh, Clary. Are you seeing this? Or am I hallucinating?” 

“If you are, then so am I.” Clary said with disbelief in her voice.

“Alexander!” Magnus exclaimed with bright eyes when he noticed the other man. “Jace, look, Clary's here!”

From his place in Magnus' arms, Jace turned to see his girlfriend and Parabatai standing just inside the doorway of Magnus' loft, both with stunned expressions on their faces.

“Babe, look!” Jace said as he attempted to complete the move he and Magnus had been working on for the last half an hour.

“Are, are they dancing? Together?” Alec asked, his eyes wide and unblinking as he looked down at an equally shocked Clary.

“I, I think so.” Clary said as she watched her boyfriend twirl around the room in the arms of Magnus Bane. “Are we still drunk from last night?” She eventually asked.

“No, but they must be.” Alec said, pointing to the two men in front of him. “ _What the hell_.”

“Guys, did you know that Magnus used to be in- _shut up Magnus, I am telling them_!-he used to be in a glee club!” Jace said with a giggle, his eyes bright with excitement.

Alec looked down at Clary in complete bewilderment. 

“And, shit Alec you're gonna love this, he can sing!” Jace grinned even when he received an elbow in the ribs from Magnus.

“You're a horrible person, Wayland.” Magnus said with a pout.

“Aw, no. No last names. Don't like 'em.” Jace pouted this time and Magnus felt his resolve quickly break.

“Okay, Pup,” Magnus said with a smile. 

“ _Pup_?” Alec mouthed at Clary, who could only shrug her shoulders. “Are you drunk, Jace? Is he drunk, Magnus?” Alec asked them both.

“He may have had one or two drinks since he's been here,” Magnus said with a wave of the hand.

“Eight. I had eight, Mags.” Jace informed the room.

“So, uh, nicknames are a thing now?” Alec asked, eyeing them both.

“Don't be jealous, bro. Mags still likes you best.” Jace smiled crookedly. 

“I do.” Magnus threw in, smiling at the drunk Shadowhunter that for some reason was still in his arms.

“If you and Clary can be bros then me and Magnus can too. Deal with it.” Jace said with a glare.

“You can totally be bros with Magnus, Jace. Of course you can,” Clary smiled at her drunk boyfriend still hanging off the High Warlock of Brooklyn. It was actually adorable. She elbowed Alec in the side, gesturing for him to say something.

“Yeah. Uh, you can be bros with Magnus, Jace. Its fine with us.” Alec said, still not sure what he was seeing wasn't because of a bad acid trip.

Jace just grinned and asked Magnus to show him that last move one more time.

 _Talk about parallel universes_ , Clary thought as she watched Jace and Magnus dancing together.

“This is really fucked up, right?” Alec asked, looking down at Clary again.

“I dunno. I mean, they're kinda hot together.” Clary said with a smirk.

“I hate all of you,” Alec groaned as he fought an obvious smile that was tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Yeah, somehow I doubt that.” Clary laughed, elbowed Alec again and reached for his hand, determined not to be shown up by her boyfriend and his warlock dance partner.

“I hate you most of all, Fray,” Alec mumbled as he took her hand and pulled her close. He'd show them all just who the best dancer was. Glee club be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read Drinks With a Friend, left a comment or kudo, thank you! You guys rock! Hope you enjoyed this part as well. :)


End file.
